jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham
Background Gotham City is located on the southern outskirts of New Jersey. It sits across from Delaware, being separated by the Delaware Bay. Batman is considered the protector of Gotham & is its most known vigilante. Many people argue over whether his existence does more harm or good but most are glad for his existence. He's so respected that other masked vigilantes won't operate in Gotham City without Batman's approval. Districts of Gotham Uptown Crime Alley: A small side street located in the East End. Formerly known as "Park Row," Crime Alley is a dangerous, crime-infested area. This is the location where Batman first met Jason Todd when the youth attempted to steal the tires from the Batmobile. * Wayne Memorial: A memorial site dedicated to Thomas & Martha Wayne. The site, which is a collection of roses, is maintained by Batman. * Park Row Theater: It was a fashionable run-down movie theater but is now known as the last location the Waynes were before they died. After their deaths, the theatre went bankrupt & eventually decayed. * Park Row Clinic The Bowery: Gotham's worst neighborhood. The neighborhood is home to Crown Point, a smaller inner-district ridden with crime, homelessness, and prostitution. Special Crimes Unit (SCU): A police station that serves to accommodate police officers & other members of staff that are charged with overseeing the enforcement of law within the East End. The station is also home to the Bat-Signal. Otisburg District: District that runs straight through the northern segment of the island & connects to Gotham County on the mainland. * Ace Chemicals: A chemical company in the western area of Otisburg. It is notoriously known as where a member of the Red Hood gang fell into one of the chemical vats. * S.T.A.R. Labs: A multinational research company that specializes in weaponry through its Gotham branch. * Outlaws Hideout: The headquarters of the Outlaws * [[Wildcat Gym|'Wildcat Gym']]:''' A gym owned by Bruce Wayne & operated by Ted Grant for troubled teens. '''Midtown The Narrows: An island in the middle of the Gotham River, between Midtown District & Downtown Gotham. * Arkham Asylum: A psychiatric hospital that houses patients who are criminally insane. Arkham's high-profile patients are often from Batman's rogues gallery. Gotham Academy: A prestigious boarding school that many of Gotham City's elite have attended. Wayne Tower: '''The headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. Also called "Old Wayne Tower" & "Wayne Industries Headquarters." After its construction, the tower was the tallest building in Gotham. '''Wayne Foundation Building: The headquarters of Wayne Foundation. The Wayne Penthouse & a Batcave is located here. Downtown Blackgate Penitentiary: Gotham City's main prison, located on Blackgate Isle. Burnley District: District that runs at center of Gotham. * Gotham University: One of the city's oldest & most prestigious universities. * Gotham Mercy General Hospital: Gotham's primary public hospital. * Giordano Botanical Gardens: A reservation garden that Poison Ivy sometimes uses as a hideout. * Shadowcrest: The Zatara family home. The Diamond District: District of Gotham that is home to the city's wealthiest citizens. * Wayne Enterprises: A conglomerate & green company. The company is involved in various industries. * The Iceberg Lounge: A nightclub owned & operated by the Penguin. He uses the club as the legitimate front for his criminal operations. China Basin District: Also called "Chinatown" district. It is home to a solid & traditional Chinese community. GCPD Headquarters: Primary headquarters for the Gotham City Police Department. The building itself has been a target for attacks from vandals, delinquents and super villains however, the building is always restored, rebuilt & refurnished. [[Gotham Clocktower|'Gotham Clocktower:']] An old clock building that contains the secret headquarters for Birds of Prey. Gotham City Hall: The city's public institution where its city officials reside. Other Crest Hill: Located northeast of Gotham City. Crest Hill is an upper class neighborhood populated by Gotham's elitist patrons. * [[Wayne Manor|'Wayne Manor']]:''' The mansion estate of Bruce Wayne. It is across the river & just outside of Gotham City proper. The Batcave is located beneath Wayne Manor. * '''Mercey Island: '''The site of the renovated Arkham Asylum. * '''Slaughter Swamp: A swamp located east of Gotham City. It is where Cyrus Gold was murdered & left in the 19th Century. His dead body became Solomon Grundy. The House of Mystery is also simultaneously located here as well as other places. Trivia *Gotham is located across the bay of Metropolis *Blüdhaven is northern twin city of Gotham Category:Cities Category:Locations